


Hope

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Dialing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: tumblr prompt: called the wrong number and confessed my love to you in a sappy way before you could get a word in au





	

When Cassian’s phone began ringing on the couch beside him, he was confused for two reasons. The first was that people rarely called him. The second was that when someone did call him, it was never ever Jyn Erso. Yet there her name was, staring up at him and waiting for him to make up his mind. Finally swiping to accept the call, he held the phone up to his ear warily. Before he could get a single word out, she heaved a great big sigh on the other end.

“Bodhi you answered,” Jyn said, sounding extremely grateful and very drunk.

Cassian’s eyes widened as everything settled into place. Jyn and Bodhi had been friends for a few years before he met either of them, meeting each other through her father. If she needed something like a ride, Bodhi was obviously the first person she’d call. Opening his mouth to correct her mistake, he snapped it closed again when she started talking.

“I’m standing outside my apartment building,” Jyn said, her words only slightly slurred. “I took a cab here but I think I left my fucking keys at the bar. I don’t know what to do.”

There was only one bar that she would have gone to. It was where their group of friends consistently met at least once a week to commiserate over their lives. Cassian just had no idea why she would be there alone.

“My date was complete shit,” she went on, answering his silent question. “He tried to get me to hook up with him in the bathroom after five minutes. So I told him to delete my number and I started drinking. I know what you’re going to say. I told you so.”

Cassian didn’t know what to do. He knew that he should tell her that she had the wrong number but he knew that even in her current state, she would be embarrassed and likely wouldn’t speak to him for a few weeks. It was bad enough that she’d been on yet another date while he’d been unsuccessfully trying to figure out how to tell her about his feelings for months. Cassian didn’t want to drive her away. Could he just hang up and pretend like it never happened?

“You were right. You’re always right,” Jyn said, sounding both angry and resigned. “My dates will never work out as long as I have feelings for someone else.”

His eyes went wider, if possible, and his heart sank at her words. It made sense. Jyn never had a significant other for long. Cassian wasn’t really one to talk but she’d always been better about making connections than him. He’d rather brood alone, in her words, than go out and meet someone who may take his mind off of it for a while. It made sense, though, that she wouldn’t find someone she was interested in if there was another person in her life that she wanted. Cassian searched his mind for who she could be talking about. He did see her being pretty friendly with Han Solo the other day but he was practically engaged to Leia Organa, and seemed pretty happy about it, so Cassian was fairly certain that couldn’t be it. As he failed to come up with a valid option, considering each and every person he and Jyn both knew, Cassian was vaguely aware of Jyn sniffling on the other end.

“The thing is, Cassian isn’t even interested in me,” she declared loudly.

He barely held back a choking noise at the sound of his name. He screamed at himself to tell her that it was him on the phone but something still kept him quiet. She was definitely going to either kill him or cut him off at this point.

“I can’t keep waiting around and hoping when there’s no hope, you know?”

Cassian stood up slowly, his heart racing in his chest at the realization that when she talked about someone she had feelings for, she was talking about him. His own feelings weren’t as unrequited as he thought, apparently.

“Bodhi?” Jyn said, sounding frustrated and confused.

She was waiting for him to answer. Cassian knew that there was no way he’d convince her that he was Bodhi or that it was a wrong number. She’d know who it was as soon as he spoke.

“Jyn,” he finally said, her name coming out in a gentle sigh.

There was dead silence on the other end and Cassian knew that she was trying to figure out why it wasn’t Bodhi replying. Several moments ticked by before he heard a sharp intake of breath and then, “Fuck!” The line predictably disconnected shortly thereafter and Cassian shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he paced his small living room. It was hard not to make up his mind, even as it whirled with thought after thought of what he’d learned. Grabbing his jacket and keys, he rushed out of his apartment and downstairs. The bar wasn’t far from him and, even better, it was on the way to Jyn’s apartment. The bartender easily recognized him when he walked in.

“I’m guessing you came for these,” he said, holding up Jyn’s keys.

“I thought I would take them to her,” Cassian said, relieved that she wasn’t here to retrieve them herself.

“I cut her off and took them. I should have watched but before I knew it she was gone without them,” the bartender said apologetically.

Cassian waved him off, giving him a nod before rushing out into the chilly night once more. It was hard not to run. He had to stick with walking quickly until he turned right onto Jyn’s road and headed for her walkup. As he drew closer, Cassian saw that the street light was illuminating a hunched figure on her steps. Her head was pressed into her hands and her knees pulled up to her chest. There was every chance that she’d been there since hanging up on him. When he shook her keys, letting them jingle to announce his approach, Jyn lifted her head warily and looked positively panicked when she saw that it was him. Leaping to her feet rather gracefully for being drunk, she only swayed on the spot slightly before speaking.

“I can explain,” Jyn said quickly.

“You don’t need to,” Cassian assured her.

She shook her head, refusing to hear him.

“I was talking about a different person,” Jyn said.

If he was a better person, Cassian might have let the lie slide and walked away. But instead he cocked one eyebrow and stared at her skeptically.

“You know another Cassian?” he said.

She considered it for a second before shaking her head.

“It’s your fault you know,” Jyn said, advancing on him in an instant.

Cassian didn’t have time to take so much as a single step backward before she was in his face. It wasn’t uncommon for them to get close but usually they were trading barbs and teasing one another.

“My fault?” he said, confused at that.

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’d be perfectly happy with all of the people that I’ve tried to date over the past eight months if you weren’t always around being … well … you. You look at me like I’m the only one in the room and you smile at me with this smile that you don’t give anyone else. I’ve noticed. And you’re actually a good person so that doesn’t make any of this easier. Is it really all that weird that no one could measure up to that?”

Cassian stared down at her as she ended her impassioned speech with a heavy huff.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” he asked.

Jyn rolled her eyes as if he should already know the answer.

“I didn’t tell you this time,” she reminded him. “I never wanted to tell you because I didn’t want it to ruin anything if it went badly and you didn’t feel the same. You’re one of my best friends and I couldn’t lose that.”

She looked away from, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

“You would never lose me,” Cassian assured her.

Jyn slowly lifted her eyes to meet his again.

“But you don’t feel the same way,” she said, her voice much quieter than before. “That changes things.”

He moved even closer, their bodies very close together.

“Would you stop telling me how I feel?

She blinked with surprise before letting the corner of her mouth lift slightly.

“You mean…” Jyn trailed off with uncertainty.

“There is hope,” Cassian finished for her.

Her smile formed more fully but before she could reach for him, he pressed her keys into her hand.

“But tonight you should go up to your apartment and rest. This is nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

Jyn nodded without stepping away from him.

“You mean it?” she whispered as if something would happen if she spoke too loudly. “There’s hope?”

“There has always been hope,” Cassian assured her.

She reached out, squeezing his arm. Pushing up on her toes, Jyn kissed him lightly on the cheek before finally stepping away.

“I need to call Bodhi,” she announced as she headed for her door.

“Try to dial the right number this time,” Cassian said, a smile on his face.

“Yes sir.”

Jyn saluted him rather seriously before letting out a giddy laugh and hurrying inside. Cassian stood there for several more moments, letting it all sink in. Things might change in the morning. Jyn might forget everything that had happened. But for now, as he turned to walk back home, Cassian had hope of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
